Hunting Ada
by sheraiah
Summary: The elven version of 'Hide and Seek'. A rare day off for King Thranduil and his small son. COMPLETE Winner Best Elfling catagory 2005 MPA.


Disclaimer: It's not stealing, it's borrowing without permission! Seriously, it's just for fun no infringement intended and no profit made.

A/N: Another blasted plot bunny. For those who expressed concern, yes I will finish 'Of a Father and Son'. I just sent the latest chapter to my beta.

*********************************************************************************************

Thranduil ducked around the corner, a grin forming across his normally solemn features. He could hear his son's giggles now, the elfling was getting closer. For one who loved being outdoors as much as Legolas did, rainy days usually heralded ill temper. Thranduil had suggested their game of 'Hunting Ada' as much because it would raise Legolas' spirits as the fact that it would raise his own. It had been a hard week for the king. Not only had this week marked the anniversary of his wife's death, but he had had to deal with several difficult petitioners and two delicate political matters. 

He was not sleeping well, partly because of his memories and partly because of Legolas' residual nightmares from his recent traumas. When the rains had started, he exercised the privilege he rarely used and declared that he was taking the day to spend with his son. Surprisingly, no one complained. He and Legolas had spent the last hour playing in the twisting halls of the caverns. He moved silently farther down the hall and ducked around another corner. He would have to allow Legolas to 'find' him soon. It was almost time for their mid day meal. As he waited and listened, he allowed his mind to wander a bit. His memory drifted back to a day very long ago and another game of 'Hunting Ada'.

*********************************************************************************************

The small blond elfling tiptoed carefully up to the corner and peeked around it. He sighed and moved forward, seeing no sign of his quarry. He strained his ears as he walked, constantly listening for the slightest noise that might betray his quarry's location. His nose worked, too sniffing the air frequently in the hopes that he would detect the faint scent of balsam scented soap that his Ada favored. Days like this were rare. Ada was usually too busy to play and the elfling had to settle for amusing himself. His nose twitched as it picked up the scent and the elfling moved a bit more swiftly. He rounded the next corner and caught a glimpse of his quarry as the larger elf ducked into an alcove. Readying his toy bow with its rag-wrapped tip, he sped up to the alcove and fired.

Oropher stumbled back dramatically as the arrow hit him square in the chest. Laughing, he scooped his son up into his arms and promptly turned the elfling upside-down. Thranduil's shrieks of laughter echoed up the corridor. Oropher swung the elfling back upright and tickled his tummy. Giggles escaped the elfing as he squirmed in his father's grasp. Oropher laughed again and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Do it again, Ada, do it again!" Thranduil's little face was flushed, his eyes bright. Oropher chuckled.

"Not right now, little tree frog. We need to go fill our bellies before we do battle again. I believe there might be a berry tart for an elfling who goes and washes his hands and face without arguing." He chuckled again as Thranduil darted off eagerly as soon as his feet touched the ground.

*********************************************************************************************

A giggle, much closer this time, brought Thranduil out of his reverie. Darting around the corner, Legolas let fly with his toy arrow and struck his father in the stomach. Thranduil clutched his imaginary wound and staggered a few steps forward, and then a few steps back before collapsing in a dramatic sprawl on the floor. Legolas gave a war cry and pounced on his father who caught him mid-pounce. Tickling ensued.

Several minutes later both father and son picked themselves up from the floor and dusted their clothing off. Thranduil swung his son up into his arms and hugged him tightly. Little arms encircled his neck and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Ada."


End file.
